Secret of the Uchihas
by Kaline Reine
Summary: ItaSasu with other pairings, done as a request. Vamp fic. SakuIno, onesided SakuSasu and NaruSasu along with KakaIru and some other pairings... XD You'll see! It's kind of got a crazy plot, so it's best to just read it... Will be graphic later. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Secret of the Uchihas Story # 0007**

**This fic was written for ItaSasu96 on DeviantArt.**

**WARNINGS: This is another ItachiXSasuke fic, so that means Uchihacest, smut, lemon, lime, slight angst, Yaoi, incest, and other twisted things. There will also be some Yuri, and other stuff as well. There are other pairings, this was done a sa request so I can't help it. Lol. Also may contain rape later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 1:**

Few people were aware of the true secret of the Uchiha clan. It was founded long ago, by a man called Madara Uchiha. He was a vampire. but of course not that many people were welcomed by these creaures of the night, and many people feared them. He needed to find a place where his clan would be safe from outsiders.

He happened upon a village known as Konoha, where he started his clan. The leaders of Konoha were the only ones that knew his secret, and they vowed never to tell anyone.

This is the (brief) story of two of those boys... Descendants of the cursed clan. Itachi Uchiha and his younger brother, Sasuke.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sasuke, where are you going?!" The enthusiastic cherry-haired girl followed him past the school doors.

"Home, duh. Stupid fangirls..." Sasuke muttered, as he made his way through the crowd.

"Can I come with you?"

_'Oh my god... Stupid question!'_ "NO!!"

"Wow, that was harsh, believe it..." naruto patted Sakura's back, as he passed by her on his way to follow Sasuke. "So are we still hanging out today?"

Sasuke felt like crying, he really did... Almost off of school property, if he could just get away... "I don't remember saying I would hang out with you, Naruto."

"Well," He laughed nervously. "You technically didn't but... But I really want to! So how about it?"

"Screw off, jerk."

Sasuke continued walking home. Naruto followed him all the way there anyway. There was nothing he could do about it. Sakura was a girl, and got her feelings hurt so easily... He thought Naruto would be that way too, but he shouldn't be surprised it was always like this.

Of course they weren't the only two who were interested in Sasuke Uchiha. The whole school, and everyone in Konoha wanted him. Before him, it had been his older brother. But now that he was old enough, he had taken Itachi's spotlight.

Naruto was so focused on Sasuke, he didn't notice the sharp bright eyes watching him disappear behind the Uchiha district gates.

"N-Naruto..." A shy girl fidgeted from behind a tree she was using as cover. She wanted to follow them, but she knew that she would never be let into the place that was normally reserved only for the Uchihas.

The reason nothing happened to the playful blonde boy, was because he was chattering away, and bouncing so happily beside Sasuke that they thought he was with Sasuke, and let him pass.

Once he got home, Sasuke slammed the door in a pouting Naruto's face. "Hey come on Sasuke! Man... Let me in! I just want to hang out with you for a while... Why do you have to be so stubborn, huh?" He left the idiot out there... alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first thing Sasuke did was run straight to Itachi's room. But before he could make it, he ran into him in the hallway. His big brother... He was all Sasuke could think about. In fact, he was probably the only thing that got the depressed teen through his day anymore.

"Little brother..." He glanced at the clock on the wall as he walked into the living room. Sasuke followed on his heels. "You're home early."

"Tch, yeah. I was chased here..."

"Fangirls?" He raised an amused eyebrow at his younger sibling.

"No, it was..." Sasuke hung his head in shame. "A boy..."

"Oh really now?" Itachi was now completely interested. "And that doesn't bother you?"

Sasuke thought for a moment... He saw Naruto trying to see in one of the windows. "Why should it? It's better than some dumb girl." He didn't realize what he'd said until it was too late.

Itachi noticed his brother's glance, and followed it... Ah, so that was it. Some cute little blonde boy was following his adorable little brother around? To think that Sasuke would actually not mind... That he would allow it to happen! That bothered Itachi for some reason, though he wasn't sure exactly why.

"I'll handle it for you," itachi offered, not really caring whether Sasuke wanted to blonde boy to stay or not. he opened the door and glared angrily at the intruder. "I would suggest you leave. Now."

Naruto took in a gulp of air. He felt threatened... And surprised... Sasuke's brother was such a pain! "Well uhm... I just wanted to know if I could talk to Sasuke for a minute?" He had to try. He'd come all this way.

"Sasuke does not want to talk to you. He said to tell you to go home."

Naruto growled when the door was shut in his face... again. Why wouldn't Sasuke just let him in?

"Thanks Itachi!" Sasuke gave his brother a rather clingy hug.

It made them both feel awkward, but oh well. They were all each other really had anymore... Their parents had been murdered years earlier, but they'd never been able to find out who did it. Eventually everyone had just stopped looking for the killer.

No one knew their secret... Itachi was the only one who was the same as Sasuke. They were both vampires, possessing the family's passed-down trait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay, I hated how this fic started out. Totally boring! But it will get better... Sorry about Naruto saying "believe it" I know it's "dattebayo" but it was supposed to be somewhat of an English fic. I got tired of all the -san, -chan, and -kun things I had to put in. I know Naruto and Sakura aren't that bad, but it gets better. It's not so bad. Pairings are kind of screwed up. Lol. It's rather sloppy, but yeah I tried my best. This fic is written for ItaSasu96 on DeviantArt. it's not done, I still have more! Lol. Sorry for the shortness so far. Chapters probably won't be very long... And also, I won't be able to update this as often as my other fics, but I will do it as much as I can. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret of the Uchihas Story # 0007**

**This fic was written for ItaSasu96 on DeviantArt.**

**WARNINGS: This is another ItachiXSasuke fic, so that means Uchihacest, smut, lemon, lime, slight angst, Yaoi, incest, and other twisted things. There will also be some Yuri, and other stuff as well. There are other pairings, this was done a sa request so I can't help it. Lol. Also may contain rape later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 2:**

The next day at school...

Naruto met Sakura in the cafeteria at lunch, like always. Ino was already holding the table for them.

"I can't believe how rude Sasuke was to me yesterday..." Sakura complained.

"I can," Naruto added. "It's always the same, you know. We follow him around all the time, and does he never stop to think about what he does to us?! No! We have feelings too, believe it!"

"Naruto..." He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the same beautiful dark-haired boy that haunted his dreams day and night. "It's not like that... I do like you, I- I just don't like clingy people."

Naruto seemed to let this sink in. Sakura was glaring at them enviously. It was becoming more and more obvious that Sasuke preferred guys over girls. He had never openly admitted it, but then he'd never had to. it was as plain as the Uchiha crest on his shirt.

"I never was much for blondes, either," He looked at Ino. "No offense, Ino."

She stuck out her tongue at him playfully. "None taken." She waited while he sat down. "Sasuke... let me ask you something. Are you gay?"

"Why does it matter? I fail to see how that is anyone's business."

"What about girls with pink hair?" Sakura asked, hinting oh-so-obviously at herself. He just shrugged, and began to eat his lunch. Naruto did the same. He would make an effort to be less clingy from now on, if that's what Sasuke wanted. Sakura wasn't getting the hint at all, much to Ino's dismay.

"There's no shame at all in being gay," Ino looked at Sakura, wanting to know what she thought of it. "Right?"

"Uh... I guess..."

"Anyway," Ino gestured to one of the columns that lined the sides of the cafeteria, supporting the roof. "Naruto, did you know that someone is following you? I see her looking at you all the time..."

When Ino pointed at her, the mysterious girl with the long dark hair fled. She blushed wildly, as she made a mad dash for the hall. She had a different lunch from Naruto, and had skipped class just to get to see him... It wasn't working so far. And now she had been spotted by one of his friends!

"I don't care," The blonde boy didn't even bother to look up. He just copied Sasuke, eating the same as him and everything.

"I swear you two could pass for twins," Ino giggled. Apparently everyone at the table but her was upset. She was more than a little shaken by Sakura's reaction, anyway. "Well Sakura, I think it's obvious that Sasuke is gay. You'd might as well just give up..."

"Shut up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata didn't know who to turn to, so she went to her best friend to ask her for advice. Temari was pretty smart, after all. The girl wore her hair in such an odd way, but it looked good on her. Hinata wished she could have one ounce of the confidence possessed by the other girl.

"T-temari, I n-need your help with s-something," She'd told her, on the way to their next class.

"What is it?"

"Well.. I- err, w-well..."

"It's okay," Temari put an arm around her shoulder. _'This is it! She's finally going to tell me the truth!'_ She thought excitedly. "You can just tell me when you're ready, Hinata."

Really Temari didn't mind her stuttering at all. Everyone else made fun of the poor girl, but Temari just thought it was cute. Of course she was bold and outgoing, and she knew that Hinata wouldn't ever want to do anything with a girl. Even if she was in a relationship, Hinata would be way too shy to put out anyway. But that only made Temari's lust for her grow.

They had a friend, by the name of Kiba who was obsessed with Hinata too. They wanted her so bad, it was all they talked about when it was just the two of them. Sometimes, Temari would turn to Kiba for comfort, and he would do the same with her. But all they really wanted was the shy little flirt that it seemed no one could have.

"Th-that's not it, I... I l-like someone. I think I h-have a crush!"

"What?" Temari looked at her like she was crazy. "Have you lost your mind?"

"What? I'm n-not allowed to have a cr-crush on anyone?"

"Yeah you are, but... Wow. I didn't think you had it in you, Hinata."

She tried her best to play it friendly with the girl. It was just so hard sometimes...

"Hey, I know!" Temari had been planning this all along. She just knew she had to wait for the right moment. "Why don't you come over to my house after school today, and we can talk about it? We'd have more privacy there. Kiba said he was coming over earlier too, so it'll just be the three of us."

"K-kiba?"

"Yeah why is something wrong? You don't have a crush on Kiba, do you?"

Kiba kind of creepe dher out, but she wasn't going to tell Temari that. She was too kindhearted, and sensitive to other people's feelings. "N-no..."

"Alright, then it's settled. Just come over as soon as you can, I won't be busy tonight, I promise."

"O-okay," Hinata gave Temari a friendly hug back, thinking nothing of it really. "S-see you th-then!"

"Alright. Bye."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino went into the girls' bathroom to fix her makeup. She rearranged her hair and re-did her makeup completely. When would her crush finally notice her? She'd liked the person for what felt like forever now; since they were kids...

She sighed... "Why is love never easy?"

"I don't know, you tell me," A definetely male voice said, from one of the stalls.

"Gaara, what are you doing here? You can't be in the girl's bathroom! You psycho, get out of here!"

She threw her lipgloss at him, and finally he left. Ino knew she would have to go see what he wanted, but she finished her task first. Making herself look more appealing for the one she loved. It had to be way more than just a crush, because she had known them since they were both kids. And these feelings would never go away...

"Alright creepy, what were you doing in there?"

The redheaded boy narrowed his kohl-lined eyes intently at her. "I knew that eventually, either you or Sakura would have to come in here."

She rolled her blue eyes impatiently. "Yeah well lunch is almost over. What did you want? And make it fast!" They began walking back towards the lunchroom together.

"I just want to give Naruto a message for me."

"Okay?"

"Tell him..." he closed his eyes and paused in both his words and his steps. "That he will be mine. I will have him, no matter what it takes."

"Obsessive and possessive much?" She joked. "I'm kidding... I'll tell him, I guess. But you should know that he has another stalker!"

Gaara was more like an accquaintance than a friend, but she knew him well enough to know that he would never ever give up! Once he had his pale turquoise eyes set on something, that was it!

"Who is it? I'll kill him."

What the startled the blonde was that he appeared to be dead serious. "It's not really a him... More of a 'her'. I don't know the girl though, sorry. I'll give him your message now, bye."

Any excuse to get away... Ino didn't care. She did not want to get involved in this crap again! It was up to her to deliver Gaara's sweet and thoughtful message to his beloved and sexy Naruto.

"Naruto, I need to tell you- What the hell?!"

Sakura was sitting in Sasuke's lap when she came back. Ino didn't know what to do, but she only knew she had to separate them. She had been pretending to have a crush on Sasuke for years... All to protect the secret of the one she was in love with. She could never tell her love.

"Get off his lap, you bitch! Sasuke, make her get down!" She knew that Sasuke had probably already picked up on her feelings for the other peron, but she didn;t want to risk actually telling him. He and Ino had always had... sort of an understanding. Sasuke somehow seemed to know that her "crush" on him was only for show, and he put up with it. She had never tried anything at all when they were alone.

Sasuke squirmed, trying to push the pink-haired girl off of him. "I never told her it was okay in the first place..."

"Whatever, you so did," Sakura shot him a glare, going back to her own seat. Ino felt a surge of relief flood through her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This whole thing seems so rushed... And really, it is! But at least I hope it isn't too bad! The shortness is fail, but... it's about to get to the good part. I know there is lots of drama in this one! XD **

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret of the Uchihas Story # 0007**

**This fic was written for ItaSasu96 on DeviantArt.**

**WARNINGS: This is another ItachiXSasuke fic, so that means Uchihacest, smut, lemon, lime, slight angst, Yaoi, incest, and other twisted things. There will also be some Yuri, and other stuff as well. There are other pairings, this was done a sa request so I can't help it. Lol. Also may contain rape later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 3:**

Kiba was already waiting on her porch when she got home. Temari had to make a few stops before she went home.

She smirked. "I got her to come."

"When?"

"Today. She'll be on her way later..."

"How'd you manage that?" He eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Oh, let's just say I have my ways. I can be more persuasive than people give me credit for."

Temari and Kiba went inside. Gaara had gotten home before her too, and was sprawled out on the couch lazily. He was pretending to watch TV, all the while secretly thinking about how to get in a certain blonde boy's pants. His sister knew that look well. He only used it when deep in thought over something.

But she didn't bother to say hi to him or anything. In their house, few words needed to be spoken for them to know exactly what was going on with the other one.

When they got to Temari's room, she took an assortment of items out of her backpack. Kiba's eyes widened. There was rope, duct tape, handcuffs, lubricant, and a host of other sex toys... Even a strap on.

"What is all this for?"

"Don't be such a douche, Kiba," Temari laughed evilly. "You know Hinata would never do this willingly. We have to find ways to be more... forceful?"

"I like the way you think."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Her older brother Neji was busy making out with his girlfriend in his room when Hinata got home.

"G-gross, you guys! Don't d-do that with the d-door open!"

"Mind your own business," Tenten remarked, with a giggle. She threw herself around Neji, and gave him a hickey at that precise moment.

He didn't say anything at all. He was too busy moaning... Hinata wrinkled her nose in disgust. She hated sex. She'd never had it, but even if she had've she just knew it wasn't for her. It was hard to explain. It grossed her out too much.

"W-well I'm g-going over to T-temari's house, okay N-neji?"

"Mhmm... I don't care..."

"Ew!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke had begun to make his way home again. He was so glad there were lots of trees along the way. They provided shade, which was good because it was a very hot day. And vampires liked to be kept cool.

"There you are!"

Naruto jumped down from one of the trees, catching him by surprise. But his face didn't show it. Sasuke just kept walking, while the idiot wore a big dumb grin on his face.

"Don't you have someone else to stalk?"

"No," Naruto admitted shyly, before perking up again. He walked right behind Sasuke, like always. That way even if he couldn't have him, he could still make sure that no one else did. "But Ino told me today that I have two stalkers... I'm not sure who one of them is. But the other one is Gaara."

Sasuke thought for a moment. He couldn't seriously see the quiet redhead guy stalking anyone. But who was he to judge?

"Whatever. I don't care."

"So why don't you ever go anywhere else besides home? Why are you always in such a hurry? You can't even stop for a minute."

He kept walking. Sasuke had always acted like he was just in a hurry to go home. And he was... But also it was because he needed to get out of the sunlight! And he couldn't exactly tell anyone that.

"Go away moron. You're annoying!" At the moment he wanted nothing more than to rush home, and sick Itachi on the boy. And he did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once Naruto was out of the way, Sasuke was free to spend time with his beloved older brother. Itachi didn't say much to him, but they didn't need words.

"Sasuke, you should be more careful coming home from school... I'll walk you back from now on. How does that sound?"

"But won't the sunlight hurt your eyes, brother? The way they are now, I mean..."

Sasuke was referring to Itachi having the Sharingan. He had it too, that was true, but his had yet to progress into the Mangekyou version of it, like Itachi's had. It enhanced their abilities as a vampire, made them stronger, and it was easier to read the enemies' attacks. But also... It made them much weaker against the sunlight.

"I don't care."

Sasuke was taken aback. "Y-you would really do that? For me?"

Itachi moved where he could tower over his smaller, weaker sibling. Why was he having these feelings? Surely this was not normal... "Yes."

He forced himself to pull back, and turned to gather some supplies from their closet. "But enough about that," Itachi just wanted to change the subject, but Sasuke didn't seen to mind now. "We need to feed again tonight. You know what that means."

For some reason, Sasuke loved the way his brother's voice got all deep and sensual when he talked like that. It was enough to get him hard... He tried to stop it, but it was too late. He had to run back to his own bedroom.

"Sure. I'll get ready. Be back in a minute!"

Itachi looked at him strangely. _'What was that all about? My little brother sure is acting strangely.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara answered the door when Hinata came over.

"Can I help you?"

Hinata blushed. Wow... She had no idea how cute Temari's brother was. She didn't see him at school much. He had completely different classes than her, and hung out with a different crowd.

"U-um... I'm h-here to see Temari." She squeaked.

She looked past him just in time to see her friend coming down the hallway toward the door. "Hey Hinata. Come on, we can talk in my room."

"A-alright..." She followed her back, gently pushing past Gaara, who stood there with a strange look in his eyes.

She wasn't too comofrtable with Kiba being there too. She had expected him to be over later.

"Wh-what is all that st-stuff on the bed?"

The frail girl looked back toward the door, but it was too late. Temari, who was bigger and stronger than her, had already locked it. And she was blocking her way out. Kiba had a strange smile. He patted the space on the bed beside him, and Hinata, not wanting to be rude, took her seat at his side. She had no choice after all...

"This?" Kiba asked, smirking evilly and holding up a leather harness and some rope. "We're just going to have a little fun, Hinata. That's all."

He took hold of her wrists, while Temari held her down and began taking off her clothes. Hinata squirmed, and blushed like crazy. She began to gain her sense, and fight back.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!"

Her clothes were off, and Kiba was tying her to the bed. He was already getting an erection just from the sight of her. _'She's got some really big tits...'_ He thought to himself.

"Gag her," Temari instructed.

Kiba, feeling no remorse at al for his actions, did as he was told. Hinata found herself fitted with a red and black ball gag. She could barely make a sound. All she could do was squeal and squeak, as they took turns pinching her nipples hard.

Temari was mainly instigating the whole thing. She could tell that. She only wished someone would help her. What about Temari's brother? He had been there when she arrived. Maybe if there was some way she could get his attention?

But for the moment, she tried to let out a scream when a finger dipped between her lips. And not the ones on her face... Kiba was already removing his pants, while Temari prepared her. The blonde girl bent down to give her sex a long wet lick. Hinata tried to arch away from the strange texture of her tongue. It was so... invasive. She wanted to die of embarassment! She'd never thought a girl could do something with another girl. She tried to move away, and instantly regretted it when she ended up just moving against Temari's tongue. The other girl had her face thoroughly buried into the soft, black curls.

It was starting to feel good to Hinata, and she couldn't help it. She wasn't dead, she had somewhat of a sex drive. And if she closed her eyes, and pretended it was Naruto... it somehow seemed to make everything alright. But suddenly she was met with the image of someone similar to Naruto, but different... The blonde hair changed to red, and the blue eyes got much lighter, with a greenish tinge to them. Temari's brother?!

_'H-how crazy a-am I? I wish th-this was just over already... I don't w-want this!'_

She moaned into her gag when Temari reached a spot that made her see stars. She'd never known she was s sensitive there, and it almost hurt a little bit. Kiba bent down over her, moving Temari's head out of the way.

To Hinata's surprise, the two chared a long tongue kiss, before finally pulling apart. Kiba kissed Temari? What the hell?!

"Mmm, she tastes so good on your lips," Kiba remarked, as he positioned himself in front of Hinata's spread legs. Temari continued to help by holding her still and caressing her breats with one hand.

Hinata was scared... She'd never even seen a penis before, much less had one inside her. But she wasn't stupid either, and she knew all about sex. She supposed she'd just kind of picked it up here and there...

"Yes, do it now," Temari encouraged her friend.

Kiba drove it into her hard and deep. Hinata screamed, as she felt like her insides were ripped open. It was awful! He was thrusting into her, and groaning loudly.

His strokes had been met with resistance at first, but now it was getting a little easier. Temari was pretty much just watching, and touching both of them. Hinata still tried to squirm away, she hated it. This was awful! She closed her eyes and winced in pain for it to be over...

But once Kiba seemed satisfied for the moment, it was Temari's turn. She moved away to take off her clothes and step into the strapon harness. She had the dildo attacked to it in no time, and quickly tested out the vibrations on it, before taking Kiba's place inside Hinata. The vibrator she'd chosen hadn't really been to big... To Hinata, it was a welcome relief from Kiba. But it still hurt like hell... She was sore and torn from losing her virginity in such a violent way.

Slowly, Hinata's body started to betray her. That was what made the pain even worse! Soon Temari grew even more hot for the girl, after seeing all her reactions... It was almost enough to send her over the edge.

Out of nowhere, there was someone at Temari's door. "What are you guys doing in there?" Came the raspy voice of Gaara.

"Nothing," Temari panted angrily, pulling out of Hinata before she was really done with what she wanted to do. "What the hell do you want?"

"Your boyfriend is here to see you."

"I'll be there in a minute," She began to get dressed, cursing under her breath. _'Damn it, I'm still so horny! But it was fun while it lasted...' _She blew Hinata a kiss on her way out, making the other girl scowl at her in anger and disbelief.

Kiba watched in amusement as she went outside to try and keep him out of her room while Hinata was still there. Kiba went back totake care of Hinata's "needs" while satisfying his own. In only a few minutes, he came inside her, crying out loudly. At last his lust was satiated, but Hinata had gotten no pleasure from it.

"Thanks for the fun time, cutie."

He ruffled her hair, and went to go check on Temari. He hoped Shikamaru didn't suspect her of anything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: In case any of you are wondering, Itachi and Sasuke's parents are dead in this fic, but the Uchiha clan itself is still alive. I just didn;'t feel like bothering with all those details, so whatever works. I know the whole vampire thing isn't used much but I tried. XD The GaaHina begins this chapter, lol. Lots of pairing mix-ups here sort of. I will try to put in more ItachiXSasuke into this in the future.**

**For those who are curious, this fic was required to have Temari and Kiba rape Hinata somehow. This was the best I could come up with. Hope it was okay.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret of the Uchihas Story # 0007**

**This fic was written for ItaSasu96 on DeviantArt.**

**WARNINGS: This is another ItachiXSasuke fic, so that means Uchihacest, smut, lemon, lime, slight angst, Yaoi, incest, and other twisted things. There will also be some Yuri, and other stuff as well. There are other pairings, this was done a sa request so I can't help it. Lol. Also may contain rape later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 4:**

Kiba high-fived Temari on his way out of the house. Shikamaru gave him a funny look when he saw the way he was strutting around like he owned the place.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing Shika, honey," Temari tried her best to distract him. "Why don't we go in Gaara's room and 'play'?"

"Why Gaara's room? Why not your-" Oh. "Wait, I get it... In a kinky mood, are we?"

"You know it!" She dragged him in there, before her brother could do anything about it.

"Hey! Don't go in there, damn it!"

Gaara usually didn't curse, but that really pissed him off. He chased them down the hall only to find Temari had closed the door. He was now locked out of his own room.

_'Well if she can go in my room... I can go in hers! I'm sure she won't like that when she gets back.'_

With a self-satisfied smirk, he headed straight for his sister's room. His jaw dropped when he saw...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke was bored, and watching TV in the living room, while Itachi took a shower. Itachi walked out into the living room in his towel... and nothing else! He sat down beside Sasuke, but kept his eyes on the TV.

Sasuke wished he could do the same, but found himself unable to because of his sexy older brother next to him, practically naked.

"Enjoying the show, little brother?" Itachi asked, clearly referring to himself, rather than the show that was on. But it was Sasuke's fault for staring at him like that! He could feel shovers run up and down his spine at the heated look he was receiving from the younger teen.

The younger Uchiha just cleared his throat, not wanting to answer._ 'Okay, all I have to do is look away...'_ Itachi out one hand on his stomach, just above the fluffy white towel. _'Look away... yeah... in just a... another minute...'_

He was practically drooling, and Itachi could see it. But Sasuke knew he had to do something. "Go put some clothes on, Itachi!" He pretended to be disgusted by it, when really... Well, it was very much the opposite.

"Alright." Itachi did as he was told... for now. "But I hope you're ready, little brother. We go hunting in ten minutes."

"Whatever."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata... Lovely, beautiful, untouchable Hinata Hyuuga. She was tied to Temari's bed, completely naked, and still gagged. Gaara was already drooling. She had a sort of glazed over look in her eyes, and she looked so damn fuckable.

But he was curious as to why she was here. Especially when he saw the strange look on her face. It was almost like she was in pain.

"Just what happened here?" He asked, after removing her gag.

Hinata took a few deep breaths of air. It was hard to breathe with that thing on! "Th-thank you so much! G-gaara, how did you know I was h-here?"

"Temari went in my room to have sex with her boyfriend, so I came in her room to snoop around. Its only fair."

"I-I'm so... sc-scared... P-please don't h-hurt me..."

She sounded so weak and afraid. Gaara untied her and helped her find her clothes. They were tossed carelessly across the room. She began putting them on hurriedly.

"What happened?"

"I c-can't tell you. They m-might hurt me again..." She looked down at her feet self-consciously.

"It can't be that bad."

"Yes it is! F-fine I'll tell you! They r-raped me..."

"Are you serious?" Gaara looked at her like she was from outer space or something. She nodded, and he somehow believed her. "Even my sister?"

"Y-yes... Especially your sister."

"I'm so sorry, Hinata..." He held her close to him, secretly liking the way she felt against his skin. He didn't really blame Temari or Kiba for doing that, but it was still wrong. "No one's going to hurt you now. It's okay. Do you want to go to the police?"

She shook her head no very fast. "N-no, please! I would j-just die if anyone f-found out!"

"Okay calm down... I'll make sure that doesn't happen to you again," He looked at the place where Hinata had been tied. "Why is there blood on the bed? Did they cut you?"

"N-no, but... I w-was a virgin..." Tears were forming in her eyes now. It was just sinking in. Hearing it and understanding were two different things. Hinata burst into tears, clinging onto the only person that she felt cared at all. "I-I'm sorry... P-please don't t-tell anyone about this, Gaara."

"I won't."

He just held her until she had stopped crying. Gaara knew that he had to get her out of there before Temari or Kiba came back! He knew his sister and her crazy friend. And he knew that they would keep her tied up and use her over and over again... If he left them. Which he wouldn't!

"You should probably go home now, Hinata. It's getting late," Gaara noticed the startled look in her eyes. "It's okay, I'll walk you home to make sure you're safe. Are you sure you don't want to go to the police?"

She nodded. "P-please, let's j-just go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had walked her home, and seen her politely to the door. Gaara had also saved her from Temari and Kiba doing that to her again. She was so happy when she got home that she almost didn't notice the annoyed look that her father was giving her when she walked through the door.

"Who was that, Hinata?"

"N-no one, sir..." She bowed her head, not wanting to face him. She knew she had been out way past her curfew. Of course it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't tell him that. "J-just one of my f-friends walking me home, that's all."

"Hmm, alright. Well you had better get to bed. But first, dinner is in the fridge. You were late tonight, and that's not like you. Did something happen?"

Here was her chance. She could tell him. But poor Hinata just couldn't bare to be faced with the shame of it all. The girl didn't need reporters, and police to tell the whole world she'd been a rape victim. Hinata didn't belong in that category! She didn't want to be a victim, she wanted to be strong.

"No s-sir... I just l-lost track of t-time, that's all. It won't h-happen again, I'm really sorry."

"I know Hinata, that's alright. Just go eat and then get to bed. You've still got school tomorrow." Her father was strict, but he was cruel.

"Yes sir..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Hope this was a long enough chapter for you guys! I know it wasn't like... a really long story or anything. But trust me, it gets better next chapter. Itachi and Sasuke go "hunting" and there's more GaaHina stuff! I'm kind of letting this fic take me where it wants, but I am still sticking to the main plot. it won't be a long fic, b/c I have too much else to do, so don't expect much. I'm mad at myself b/c this chapter took too long!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret of the Uchihas Story # 0007**

**This fic was written for ItaSasu96 on DeviantArt.**

**WARNINGS: This is another ItachiXSasuke fic, so that means Uchihacest, smut, lemon, lime, slight angst, Yaoi, incest, and other twisted things. There will also be some Yuri, and other stuff as well. There are other pairings, this was done a sa request so I can't help it. Lol. Also may contain rape later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 5:**

Sasuke had never really liked hunting for victims. He remembered the glazed over look of anguish on their faces. And the worst part was... After a while, there faces just became black; empty shadows.

"Why do we do this, Itachi?" He really wanted to know.

"We have no choice, little brother," Itachi put a reassuring arm around his little brother, while they were watching a man partolling the streets of Konoha. He was one of the night guards.

There weren't any other victims out. They had hoped to get two people, but they had to take what they could get.

Hayate was walking around on his usual route for nightly partol. The city of Konoha had hired him as a guard. He loved his job, and did it well. And he never suspected of what might be lurking just around the next corner. His eyes went wide with fear, when he saw the fearsome fanged creatures making their way towards him.

He tried to run, but they were too strong. He soon found himself lost within the world of the Mangekyou.

Itachi was a monster, the way he saw it. But that didn't mean he had to be cruel. He allowed Hayate to see pleasurable things that he loved, as they drained him of his blood.

"Little brother... We can share him. There is no need to keep killing."

"Itachi..." Vampires usually did not share their prey with one another. It wasn't forbidden, but it was a very intimate gesture. Only couples fed together. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes. Hurry."

The two drank their fill of the sweet, life-giving nectar. Itachi smiled at his little brother, blood trickling down from his lips. He looked so beautiful like that... Sweet crimson liquid splattered on his face, the smell of death shrouded him with it's mystery, the perfect porcelain of his features. This was the first time he had ever felt this way about his older brother. Sasuke felt dizzy from taking it all in so quickly...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What happened?" He asked the next morning, when he woke up next to Itachi.

"You passed out," The older boy smiled, vrushing Sasuke's long raven strands from his face. "It's normal sometimes when feeding all at once like that. But we had to hurry, before we were discovered."

"You brought me back here?"

"Yes... For the first few minutes after a fresh feeding, we can get pretty weak. But I have an advanced form of the Sharingan. I also am mored used to it than you are. After all, you only just got your fangs, and the Sharingan along with it."

Sasuke thought about what he said. It made sense.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, when Hinata woke up, she was still feeling really bad about what happened. Her father came in to check on her, when she didn't come down for breakfast.

She had rolled over to face the opposite wall, the tears rolling down her face. "F-father... I'm s-sorry..."

"You don't sound good, Hinata. Are you sick?"

"Y-yes..." _'Though n-not as sick as s-some people!'_

He looked at her. She was crying about something, and obviously upset. He decided to let it go for now. He never was good with emotional type things anyway. "Maybe you should stay out of school today."

"Really? I can st-stay home?" She looked hopeful. She didn't want to have to face her attackers at school.

"Yes, I think that would be best." He would give her time to get over whatever it was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Itachi dropped Sasuke off at school, he found himself immediately followed around by the flocks of fangirls... some of them were boys, but still! It was ridiculous.

Finally he went to his homeroom and took a seat. There were only a few people there. Naruto and Sakura came in and sat next to him. Those two were always by his side... He found his mind wandering to who their next victim would be. He would hate to have to turn on them someday.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura greeted him with an enthusiastic smile.

"Good morning..." he mumbled back, almost incoherently.

"No it's not, believe it!" Naruto answered, as always. "So so sleepy... Nnngh..."

"That's what you get for staying up all night dreaming about Sasuke," Was Sakura's answer.

The two began aruging over him, like usual. Sasuke sat there and blocked them out. What would he do if he had to attack one of his friends? Or worse, if Itachi did?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After school, Gaara had gone straight over to Hinata's house. He'd heard from his sister that she wasn't in school today. He wanted to see what was wrong.

He rang the doorbell, and for a few minutes no one answered. Finally, a tall, scary-looking stern man answered the door. His eyes definetely matched Hinata's.

"Hello sir, I was wondering... if Hinata is home? I noticed she wasn't at school today, and I wanted to see if she was alright."

"She's fine," Hiashi told the boy. "Come on in. She's in her room if you want to see her. I think she's a bit depressed. But she won't tell me what's wrong. Maybe you can talk to her." The first thing he had noticed were the flowers in the boy's hand.

"Thanks." He hadn't expected the guy to be so nice.

Hinata was still in bed when he got there. She didn't look so good, and it was obvious she had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"G-gaara... H-how did you... Why a-are you... h-here?"

"Your Dad let me in," He could tell she was surprised. Gaara was very good at reading people. "He was worried about you too. Temari told me you weren't in school today."

"Oh," She sat up and began fidgeting nervously, like she always did.

"These are for you," He gave a bouquet of flowers. He's decided to go with a classic; red roses.

Hinata was stunned. First he had saved her, then he'd come to see if she was alright, and now he was bringing her flowers? That was so sweet!

"Th-that's the n-nicest thing anyone's ever d-done for me!" She hugged him warmly. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem. How are you feeling?"

"I'd f-feel better if I never had to go to s-school again..." She hung her head in shame. "But I g-guess after t-today I feel a little b-better. M-much better thanks to you, Gaara!"

"That's good... So you are coming back to school tomorrow, right?"

"Y-yes, of course."

"Great, see you then."

It made her wonder why he had left so suddenly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara had made it just in time to catch up with Naruto, as he tried to secretly follow Sasuke home. His older brother was walking with him today, and Naruto was not allowed to get too close.

"Did you give her the flowers?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah man. It's cool, she's just sick. Said she'd be in school tomorrow. So do you wanna come home with me?"

"No. You know I only love Sasuke!"

Gaara gave him an evil glare. "Like it or not, I've got my sights set on you, Naruto. And you. will. be. MINE!"

He went home after that, leaving the miserable little wretch to follow his obsession home like a lovesick puppy or something. Gaara knew he always got what he wanted.

Naruto was great, and an adorable person. That was why Gaara wanted him so badly. He supposed there were other people out there who were just as cute. Like Hinata for example... But he had liked the blonde boy for a while now.

He went inside his house, glaring at Temari. Kankuro was home for a change, and he had no idea what went on while he was gone. Things were calmer when he was there.

"What?" Temari asked him innocently.

"Fuck you..."

Kankuro stared at the two of them. "What did you do to him this time?" he asked their sister.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Shortness, I know. This story is coming along, I guess. It should be over soon. Thanks to all of oyu who have read and reviewed before! I would have been able to write more, but my internet has been down b/c some idiot decided to drive their truck through the line which supplied our cable, and therefore out internet! I was so mad... But I'm back now!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret of the Uchihas Story # 0007**

**This fic was written for ItaSasu96 on DeviantArt.**

**WARNINGS: This is another ItachiXSasuke fic, so that means Uchihacest, smut, lemon, lime, slight angst, Yaoi, incest, and other twisted things. There will also be some Yuri, and other stuff as well. There are other pairings, this was done a sa request so I can't help it. Lol. Also may contain rape later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 6:**

Sakura thought Ino had been acting strangely. She hadn't been ogling Sasuke with her like usual. Things were getting kind of... awkward. She decided that she would talk to her today. It was Friday, and that was a good day to do it, because if she felt stupid, then she would have the whole week to recover from the humiliation.

"So Ino..." She said at lunch. "Do you still have a crush on Sasuke?"

"Of course!" The blonde smiled cutely at her. "Why?"

"Well you don't really act like it. I thought maybe you'd given up hope, or something and moved on."

"Well I guess I have... sort of." She could never tell her the real reason.

Naruto joined them at their table, and they couldn't finish their conversation. Sasuke wasn't there yet, which was strange.

Sakura needed to get more information. She decided to make an excuse to talk to her more. "Anyway, Ino... Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow? We can work on our plans to get Sasuke to notice us more... together."

"You want me to share my beauty secrets with you?" Ino decided to do what she usually did, and go that route.

"As if I would ever ask someone as ugly as you for tips on how to look good! Maybe I'll need your help on Halloween or something."

Sakura was just being competitive. But Ino didn't see it that way for some reason. It broke her heart to hear those words from the one she loved... And the worst part was that she had been so close to telling her the truth! She acted unphased by it, though.

"Hmmph, whatever!" Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Naruto just had to put his two cents in, of course. "Hate to break it to you girls, but neither of you is going to get Sasuke. I'm dating him..."

"As i-" She had been about to say "as if" but the pink-haired girl stopped short. "What?!"

Sasuke chose that precise moment to show up. "It's true," He placed an arm around his new boyfriend. "I got tired of everyone trying so hard, and annoying the fuck out of me. So I chose someone..."

"Why couldn't it be me then?!" She whined, while Ino just watched acceptingly. This could work to her advantage.

"Good luck you guys!" The blonde girl gushed, happily. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

Sakura shot her a look. "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you liked him too!"

"Uh.. I do," Ino said defensively. "I just think they make a really cute couple! That's all."

The truth was... Sasuke had been having such weird feelings around his brother lately. And he needed to prove to himself that it was nothing more than simple, brotherly affection. So he had to date someone, and Naruto was the only one he could halfway stand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Gaara saw that Hinata had made it to school today, he was so relieved. He'd spent all day hanging out with her, whenever they didn't have classes. They even had the same lunch, so they sat together.

That was when they had discovered that they both had a crush on the same person.

"So how long have you been stalking Naruto?" Gaara asked, as if it were every day conversation, and nothing was wrong. He really wanted to get her mind off of what happened to her.

"N-not long..." She seemed to take it seriosuly. He laughed. "What's s-so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just... cute."

_'Oh no, did I really just say that to her?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Saturday, Ino went over to Sakura's, like they had planned. It was fun at first, but then she realized that the girl was one step away from breaking her heart.

All the girl wanted to talk about was Sasuke. Ino wanted to tell Sakura the real reason she was here, but she didn't know how to.

"Listen, Sakura... I want to tell you... I want to... say... uhm..."

"What the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sakura would use any excuse to humiliate her friend and rival.

"Why don't you check for me?"

Ino decided the best way to tell her... was to show her. She timidly pressed her lips against the other girl's. Sakura was so shocked she couldn't even react, and soon the other girl's tongue was parting her lips, tasting her. She moaned a little, it did feel kind of good. And it had been a while since Sakura had been kissed.

Eventually she came to her sense and pushed Ino away. "What are you doing?!"

Ino fell on the floor in a crumpled heap. She felt broken on the inside, somehow. There were a few brief seconds when Sakura had actually responded. "I... I'm sorry, Sakura. I'll go home now."

Without waiting for a response, she left Sakura alone to think things over.

_'Why did Ino do that? That was so weird! Is she that desperate to get Sasuke that she's willing to try to make me look like a lesbian?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well uhm..." Naruto was nervous for the first time ever, when he found himself sitting on his new boyfriend's bed that afternoon. "Do you wanna-"

Sasuke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him roughly closer. "Shut up, dobe."

He kissed him hard and rough. The sweet innocent licks Naruto was giving in return soon turned passionate... The moans that could be heardcoming from both boys were all too delicious.

Itachi didn't like the blonde furball that his brother was hanging around with. First he was supposed to protect him from the guy, and then they were dating? It just wasn't right...

_'I have to have Sasuke for my own! But how to go about doing it...?'_ He could barely believe he was actually having these thoughts.

"Sasuke, do you want..."

He stopped. He was about to ask him if he was hungry, and wanted anything to eat. But he was obviously too busy to care about that. Itachi watched with angry red eyes as his little brother made out with the obnoxious boy on his bed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Sasuke looked up from his unwitting victim, and smirked. Everyone knew he could have whoever he wanted. That was another one of their abilities. Similar to an incubus, each of them could have whoever they wanted. But the strange thing was... They only wanted each other. Blue eyes looked at the older Uchiha, shocked.

"Uh... Well, er..." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke still had that damned smirk planted on his face. "We were making out, brother. What does it look like?"

"It looks like something you shouldn't be doing at such a young age. I suggest you leave, Naruto."

"What?!" The blonde was shocked. "But we're both sixteen! I don't-"

"Shut up, Itachi. You don't know anything. And besides, it's my life. Naruto's right, I am more than capable of making my own decisions as to who I want to be with. Now leave us alone."

Sasuke grabbed the other boy, and shoved his tongue down his throat again. Naruto tried not to, but he couldn't help but moan. They could see and feel the jealousy coming off of Itachi in waves. And poor Naruto was caught in the middle of it...

Violent red eyes spiraled into the Sharingan. "I. said. get. away. from. what. is... MINE!!"

Itachi violently grabbed the clueless boy, and threw him against a wall. Naruto groaned as the pleasure turned to pain in one short moment. Sasuke was up in a flash, and baring his fangs to his older brother. He hissed viciously, and Itachi did the same, but took a step back when Sasuke's eyes bled from the dark coal color into the scarlet that vampires were so well known for. He lunged for Itachi, who dodged his attack.

Soon his eyes were full-fledged Mangekyou Sharingan. He always had to one-up his brother. They shared the same blood, and yet it didn't seem to matter. They were about to fight anyway.

Itachi moved in to attack Sasuke, who wouldn't be able to do anything about this one. A kick directly to his gut put him in his place, and he fell to his knees before the more powerful being before him. But Itachi wasn't quite done. He formed some hand signs and placed a jutsu on his brother, so he could be more easily controlled.

Naruto watched in wide-eyed horror as Itachi's eyes sank into his boyfriend's tender, unmarked flesh. Three comma-like marks appeared in a small circle where his neck met his shoulder.

"You... You're both... Vampires?!"

"Yes," Itachi wiped the blood from his lips, and turned to deal with Naruto. "And it would be wise for you to stay the fuck away from both of us. Got it?!" He was right in Naruto's face, his fangs still glistening with fresh blood.

It was so horrible! Naruto was too scared to speak a word, but he nodded, and squirmed away as much as he could. As soon as Itachi turned back to Sasuke, he fled from the house. He didn't stop running until he reached his apartment...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Sasuke finally woke up, his brother was looming over him. He's almost forgotten what happened, but he remembered bits and pieces. Naruto... he'd left... because of Itachi?!

"You bastard!" His hand clasped over the curse mark, which surged with pain. "I can't beleive my own brother turned on me!" _'My own brother turned me on is more like it... Wait, what?!'_

"Hn. You were thinking of doing the same thing to me. And you know it. Once a curse mark is in place, it can never be removed. This proves that I am the dominant one. You must listen to me now. This mark will ensure that you do."

"What?!"

Itachi was clearly still pissed off at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know things aren't progressing as much as they should, but... oh well. I don't think I did too bad with the SakuIno thing, did I? It's not over yet, don't worry... Told you I like any pairings! Even Yuri... But just wait until I get to that scene, hahaha! Itachi and Sasuke's first fight. There is no Orochimaru in this story, yay! I love alternative explanations for things. XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret of the Uchihas Story # 0007**

**This fic was written for ItaSasu96 on DeviantArt.**

**WARNINGS: This is another ItachiXSasuke fic, so that means Uchihacest, smut, lemon, lime, slight angst, Yaoi, incest, and other twisted things. There will also be some Yuri, and other stuff as well. There are other pairings, this was done a sa request so I can't help it. Lol. Also may contain rape later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 7:**

Sakura knew things would be weird between her and Ino at school. But she never thought the pretty blonde would avoid her all day long! She'd somehow managed to elude Sakura at just the right moments. She needed to talk to Naruto about this.

Soon it was time for lunch, and everyone took their usual seats. Of course Ino wasn't there yet, but that was to be expected.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about something..."

No one knew, but both of the blonde boy's stalkers had decided to team up against him. They were at another table nearby, both the redhead and the shy girl having skipped class just to be here. They heard everything.

"Sure," He kept looking over his shoulder, creeped out. He was looking for Sasuke, of course.

Sasuke had seen Ino sitting on the other side of the cafeteria, and sat with her. he wanted to avoid Naruto at all costs. Especailly now that he knew his secret.

"I'm not going out with Sasuke anymore..." The blonde boy admitted to Sakura.

"What? Why not? I thought you were crazy about him? I know I am!"

"I was but... I don't like him anymore. He's a vampire! And not just him, his brother too."

"Are you... serious?" She stared, her teal blue eyes wider than ever before. "Naruto, that's... crazy! You mean vampire, as in... Blood-drinking, night-dwelling, people-killing, dracula-ish vampire?!"

"Shhh... Sakura! Not so loud!"

"Sorry... It's just strange."

"Yeah, I know. I don't like him anymore. I'll just have to go out with someone else."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, at Hinata and Gaara's table...

"Oh... Th-that's really m-mean."

"Yeah, I know," Gaara looked like he was deep in thought. "Naruto isn't as great a person as I thought he was... I guess."

Without warning, they found a certain blonde boy with scar-marks on his face sitting at their table with them. "Hi! Sorry, I couldn't help but notice you following me, miss. And I was wondering... Do you want to go out with me or something? Because you're always following me, believe it!"

Hinata thought she would have fainted right then if Gaara hadn't spoken up for her.

"She's taken."

"Wh-what?"

"Naruto, this is my girlfriend," Gaara stated calmly, but fiercely. "Stay away from us. You're just an ass anyway."

Naruto didn't understand. "Why do you say that?"

Turquoise eyes outlined in pitch black narrowed angrily at him. "You dumped him just because he's a vampire? That's a cruel and shallow thing to do. You deserve to be alone."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's a freak! That scares me, it gives me the creeps! Besides, it's none of your business..."

"N-naruto, just l-leave!" Hinata yelled. Finally she was glad when he went away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura didn't like being left completely alone. She spotted the giggly blonde and her dreamboy across the cafeteria. She went over to them. They would jsut have to accept her. _'Bunch of backstabbers...'_

"Oh, so now you think you can just hog all of him to yourself?!" She was clearly annoyed. "Is that why you kissed me? So you could call me gay behind my back, and try to have him all to yourself?!"

"Sakura, I... I don't even really like Sasuke."

Sasuke was tired of the bullshit... So tired of it all! "Sakura, Ino is... She's in love with you."

"What?!"

"She is. But she's always been afraid to tell you. So you have nothing to be jealous of... And before you ask, yes Naruto broke up with me."

"Why would he go through all that trouble just to break up with you?" Ino tried to make conversation.

But Sakura wasn't even interested in the least. She felt like her whole world was spinning out of control. Ino... loved her? "Oh my gosh... Ino?"

"What?" She looked completely normal, but she was shaking on the inside. Sakura could sense that now.

"I... I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I always thought you liked Sasuke too. But I... I love him. Sasuke, I will always love you."

_'Man, does this girl enver know how to give up?'_ He got up from the table, to leave the two lesbos alone. "Hn. Women." With a roll of his eyes, he was gone.

Ino had started crying, so she made an excuse about having to go to the bathroom. This once again left Sakura... alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When it was time to go home, Sasuke didn't want to walk home with his brother. There had to be another way... He remembered an old path he used to take when they were kids. He walked to the side of the school, and headed for home.

Sasuke didn't want to have his brother again so soon. What happened yesterday was crazy. He couldn't go through that again.

Just when he was about halfway to the Uchiha district, he felt a surge of pain go through his neck, and fell against a tree. 'It... hurts... so...bad!' "Gah!" His hand immediately went to his neck, and held onto the curse mark for dear life.

"Not feeling well, little brother?" itachi appeared from in front of him. So he had known, all along. "I had a feeling you would try that."

"You fucker! Stop it!"

"I haven't really done anything yet," He admitted. "The curse mark reacts on it's own when you do something to betray me. Isn't that convenient... Tsk, tsk... Looks like you've been a naughty boy."

_'Why does he always talk to me like I'm his sex slave, or something?'_

"Damn it Itachi! It's not funny! Help me!"

"Fine," He pulled him to his feet, and when their hands made contact, the pain began to recede. Soon it was gone. "Let's go home, before you end up staying in the sun too long."

Itachi didn't tell him, but it was really himself he was worried about. They both knew that Sasuke would last much longer in the sun than he would. In any case, Sasuke did as he said. He didn't have much of a choice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara made sure Hinata made it home safe, then he turned to leave.

"G-gaara, wait..." She stopped him when he turned around, causing him to pause mid-step. "I w-wanted to ask you something..."

"Sure." He turned to face her.

"A-are we r-really going out? I wanted... to a-ask you that. B-because of what you t-told Naruto."

"I guess it's up to you," He smiled at her gently. "You don't owe me anything. I only helped you because I wanted to. But I'd like to date you, if that's okay."

"Y-yes!" She hugged him tightly. "S-see you at s-school tomorrow, I g-guess."

"Yeah..."

Gaara tried to leave, but couldn't. He was lost in her eyes, and couldn't look away. For a brief moment, their lips met in a hot kiss. Hinata blushed bright red, but to his surprise, she still didn't pull away.

They kept it brief and simple, not wanting to rush things. Gaara turned to go home.

"H-have a good n-night."

"You too..."

Hiashi smiled from by the window. His little girl was finally growing up. It was about time!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well things are getting interesting now. Lol... I got a lot of chapters written while my internet was down. I am dying to get this fic done, but it's taking a while like the others always do. Oh well, just go with it. XD There will be a little GaaHina in this, but nothing major. Wasn't in the request, sorry people. I added that pairing. Lol.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret of the Uchihas Story # 0007**

**This fic was written for ItaSasu96 on DeviantArt.**

**WARNINGS: This is another ItachiXSasuke fic, so that means Uchihacest, smut, lemon, lime, slight angst, Yaoi, incest, and other twisted things. There will also be some Yuri, and other stuff as well. There are other pairings, this was done a sa request so I can't help it. Lol. Also may contain rape.**

Extra Warning: This chapter contains tons of sex... That's pretty much all it is! Also, this is the last chapter, so I made it extra long. :D Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, settings, etc. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 8:**

Sakura hadn't really responded to the news about Ino. It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. She just couldn't accept it! What if it was a lie? What if she'd only said that to get Sasuke to let his guard down around her? She felt miserable just thinking about it.

The worst part was, she really did like Sasuke. But she knew she didn't really have a chance with him. She would keep trying. Determined, she decided to go to his house right now. He probably didn't know how much she really cared. But after today she vowed that he would!

"Sasuke..." She whispered to herself, when she knocked on the door. No one answered.

She knew he had to be home. Sasuke never went anywhere else... She looked inside the window to see if she could get anyone's attention. Maybe he didn't hear her?

"Is anyone- Oh my gosh!"

She felt a sudden rush of pain flood through all her senses. It started in her heart, and spread from there. Sasuke was kissing someone... And it was his brother! What the hell was going on?! She'd always wondered why he was so cold to everyone. Now she knew why...

_'How? How can he do this to me?!'_ She ran all the way home, going to her room, and collasping in a fit of tears.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they got home, Sasuke wondered what was wrong. Itachi hadn't said a single word the whole way. And granted the older male didn't talk much most of the time, he did talk to Sasuke. He was the only one to get more than a few scarce words from his older brother.

When they got to their big empty house, in the middle of the Uchiha district, Sasuke was already tense. He expected the worst.

But he was shocked when his older brother didn't say a word. Itachi pushed Sasuke backwards on the couch, and kissed him roughly.

"I'm so tired of fighting this," Itachi admitted. "Sasuke... Mhmm, let's fuck."

Talk about getting right to the point. Sasuke tried to squirm away from him, but it was too late. "Wh-what?" He broke the kiss to ask his brother.

"Otouto, I've wanted this for so long. Please, I need it so badly!" It wasn't like Itachi to beg. Not at all. "Nnnnh, Sassssuke..." He moaned loudly.

Sasuke thought he was going to have a nosebleed from what he was seeing and hearing. In a moment's notice, Itachi was pulling off his pants, and exposing his hardened member to Sasuke. His eyes widened. He'd never even seen another man's penis. Not when it was hard, anyway. And... was it supposed to be that big?

He shrugged his worries off when Itachi's talented tongue began licking him all over. He didn't have anyone... And their family was dead, so no one would really complain that this was incest, anyway. They had no one to tell them what to do. And Sasuke had always looked up to his older brother. Itachi had been his teacher in all things, so why not sex too? Besides, he knew that being a vampire pretty much meant being alone. he remembered the way Naruto had reacted when he found out. But here was someone like him; someone with the exact same problem. And he knew Itachi didn't have anyone else, either. He wasn't quite sure what to do, though.

"Nii-san..." He was already feeling insane with arousal, as his brother grinded against him, sexily pressing his exposed erection against Sasuke's leg. "Mmm..." He let out a pathetic whimper, when Itachi grabbed him through his jeans.

It all just felt so good... He let Itachi take off his shirt, so the older male could lick his chest, his abs, and... 'Oh gods!' his stomach. Itachi made short little circles with his tongue, before unfastened his fly and licking the precum from Sasuke's painfully hard dick.

"Aniki... haaa! Oh, it feels so... good, nnnhh!"

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, otouto?" Itachi smirked, knowing he had won. He would have his way with his little brother, just like he'd always dreamed. "First I want you to suck me off."

Sasuke blushed. "I don't know how... I mean, I've never done this before, not with anyone."

"Hn. I know. It's okay, i'll show you... Mhmm, I'll show you everything."

Itachi gently led Sasuke's head down toward his groin. He instructed him to lick it, and play with it however he wanted. Sasuke was surprisingly skilled at what he was doing, and Itachi was clearly loving every minute of it.

After a few minutes of being fondled and sucked, Itachi had to have him. "Now, bend forward on your knees, and let me take a look at that sweet little ass of yours, otouto."

"Yes... Take me, Aniki..."

Itachi began to gently stretch and prepare his little brother...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile... Sakura had gone straight over to Ino's house. She had to tell someone, and Ino was sort of like her best friend. She was the only girl she talked to, anyway.

"Ino, please open up! It's Sakura, and this is important! Please!" She banged relentlessly on the door, blushing when a pissy looking blonde came to the door.

"My Dad's not home, so I'm really not supposed to let anyone in. Make it fast."

"Well can I come in? Please?"

Consequences be damned, Ino just had to hear what her love had to say. She cared about nothing else, so she let her in, and they went to Ino's room.

"Okay, so what is it that's got you so upset?" She looked down at the mint-colored carpet, ashamed that Sakura knew of her feelings and still didn't return them. "Let me guess... It's about Sasuke, isn't it?"

"Yes! How did you know?!" Ino gave her a look. "Oh, right... it's obvious, I guess." She suddenly felt very awkward being there at all.

"Are you gonna tell me, or-"

"Yeah. Well I went to Sasuke's house today, to see if he would talk to me, and... I caught him making out with his brother!"

Ino's cerulean eyes widened at that news. "Oh my gosh! What did he say?"

"Well I didn't say talk to him. He didn't exactly know I was there..."

"Oh, I see. So you were spying on him."

Sakura had no shame when it came to the guy she'd had a crush on since the second grade. There was no point, since everyone including him already knew about it, anyway. "More or less..."

Ino's smile had completely faded. "Maybe he's happy liek that... You shouldn't start trouble over it just because-"

"But they're brothers!"

"I know. And I'm sure they know that too, Sakura. You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No," She replied, after thinking it over for a few minutes. "I don't see the point. They obviously don't care what society thinks about being gay, or incest, or anything."

"Sakura... Are you a homophobe?"

"Not at all. I just... Well, I feel weird ever since the other night at my house, and I actually was going to come over here and appologize to you. Right after I-"

Ino giggled. "Right after you pestered Sasuke." She threw a pillow at her friend.

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes at her best friend. "This means war!"

Both girls giggled and shouted "Pillowfight!" While smacking each other in the face, or on top of the head with the five or six pillows Ino had lying around in her room.

It was Sakura who stopped the fight, however. "Hey wait... Won't your Dad be home soon?"

"In about an hour or so..."

"Oh." 'Well this is awkward...'

The pillowfight never resumed. But Ino did begin ticking Sakura as revenge for interrupting their fun. By the time the pink-haired girl was hysterical with laughter, the blonde had moved in on her. She started by lifting her shirt just slightly, and licking all around her bellybutton. A sparkly ring of silver caught her eye.

"Sakura, I had no idea you had a piercing!" Ino squealed with joy at this precious find.

"Yeah, just don't tell my parents about it..." Her words were steady enough, but Ino noticed that her breathing was just a bit faster than normal.

And it gave her the courage to continue, because the other girl was not pushing her away. She knew Sakura was hers. She had nowhere else to turn to. The guy of her dreams was clearly gay, and Sakura didn't know anyone else all that well, except Naruto. And no one wanted him after they found out he dumped someone just for being a vampire. I mean, the nerve of him!

All logical thoughts came to a screeching halt, when Ino began playing with the charm on Sakura's belly ring. It was a cherry that was just too cute to pass up, much like Sakura herself.

The other girl whimpered when Ino pulled away. Had she actually been enjoying herself? Ino gave her a wicked smirk. She would have her, anyway! To her surprise, Sakura was topless when she looked up at her. Both girls were too embarassed to say anything by this point, so they just used their actions to talk. Ino copied Sakura, and embraced her, reaching back to unclasp her bra. She took off her own as well.

The two girls just sat there, fondling each other's breasts, while kissing and learning all the secrets the other's body held. Ino tried to learn what pleased Sakura and what didn't. Soon they were both panting harshly, and whispering and moaning...

"Sakura, please... Let me show you how good this could feel."

Sakura just moaned at Ino's words, and moved to take off her skirt and panties. A hand on hers stopped her.

"No," The blonde's eyes looked up at her leadingly. "Leave the skirt on. It will be less embarassing for you that way. I know it bothers you, but it's okay."

Sakura just blushed even more, and nodded. She wasn't the shy type at all, but that was when she was in her element. Nothing seemed to phase her much when it came to boys, but this was totally different. She wasn't used to having feelings like this for another girl. But she was learning to deal with it, for Ino.

"Mhmm..." She moaned when she felt her friend teasing her gently.

Ino moved her fingertips in small circles all around Sakura's entrance. When she felt she was ready, and wanted it enough, she began pleasuring her with her tongue.

Sakura leaned back on the bed, and spread wide for her. Ino began playfully lapping at her clit, before dipping her tongue inside the other girl's quivering sex. She plunged two fingers into her opening, and was starled to find that she wasn't a virgin.

Ino wanted to know who she had slept with but she didn't, because she could tell the girl was already ashamed enough. She curled her fingers inside the nice, soft passage. And before she knew it, Sakura came in a flood of female juices that tingled on her tongue. She felt happy that she had pleased her at last.

"Ino... Oh, gods that was amazing!"

"I love you," Ino told her simply, not expecting an answer in return.

Sakura had long ago realized her feelings but she had been hiding them for a while now. "I love you too."

The two girls smiled at each other, finally coming to terms with what they had shared together.

A delightfully mischievious gleam shone in Sakura's eyes. "But now... It's your turn!" She tackled a giggling blonde, who fell over onto the bed in mock surrender.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something interrupted the stillness of the night... It came a few hours after everyone had gone to sleep in the Hyuuga household.

"See?" Whispered a husy male voice to a frail young girl who already lay maked beneath him. "I told you I could sneak in without your Dad knowing..."

"Mhmm... G-gaara..."

He was already at work, nibbling and licking her ear. He knew it was her most sensitive spot. Gaara was very good at what he did, and everyone knew it. But despite his alleged sexual prowess, he really hadn't gone all the way with anyone yet.

They had planned this night to be a special one for both of them. Hinata had decided that enough was enough, and she needed to overcome her fears of intimacy. She wanted, no needed, someone to wash away all memories of the rape. And that couldn't happen if she didn't sleep with someone else. It was hard to explain, and difficult to grasp, even for Hinata herself...

But in any case, she mewled under his careful tactics, her hot body crying out for more. Gaara gave it to her, and gave it to her good!

Soon he was slipping inside her hot, moist center, pounding her flesh with his throbbing manhood. He was crying out her name in hushed whispers, as she made him feel so amazing. This wasn't just a one-night stand, and both of them knew that. This knowledge made it even better for them. They somehow both knew that they would be together forever... It was like an unspoken promise.

The bedroom was filled with the hot wet sounds of their lovemaking. Hinata cried out Gaara's name a little louder than she probably should have, considering there were other people in the house near them. He quieted her with a gentle but passionate kiss. It was magical, the way the two seemed to fit together like two pieces of some great, unknown puzzle.

Gaara's cock got even harder, and Hinata could feel it swelling within her. At last, he found his release, just as her walls tightened around him, milking the delicious white gel from his shaft.

"Aaaah... Oh, Hinata..."

"Nnnh, Gaara! Ah!"

The two lovers held each other, and before he knew it, Gaara had fallen asleep on top of Hinata. She knew she should, but she couldn't bare the thought of waking him. he just looked so cute when he was asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once Itachi was inside that tight, perfect heat, he knew there was no going back. Sasuke moaned under him, sounding much too much like a whore. But he kept pressing his way inside. Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all.

"Ah! Itachi, it... hurts..."

"Of course it does, otouto. Just wait a bit, while we adjust to each other. it will be fine in just a few minutes."

Itachi gently petted the back of Sasuke's head, as if he were a cat or something. After a few minutes, the younger was the one to move again. Itachi took that as his silent signal to continue. He made short, shallow thrusts into his younger brother. They were both panting and moaning in unison. Itachi moved to lick a stray bead of sweat from between Sasuke's shoulderblades.

"Ow! Haa... Oh, mhmmm..." Sasuke was making all kinds of sounds.

And Itachi himself was silent... That is, until he felt his brother's muscles tighten around him. Sasuke was doing it on purpose, with an evil smirk. He knew it would drive Itachi wild.

"Sasuke-kun... Nnnnnh!"

"Oh yes Aniki! Ah!"

Itachi had hit his sweet spot just then. It felt weird at first, but then even better than he heard it would. All Itachi's talk wasn't for nothing, it seemed. It really was the most amazing experience Sasuke had ever had.

Soon he was making long, searing strokes right where he knew it would make Sasuke scream the loudest.

"I... Oh, Aniki! I'm gonna... c-cum! Ahhh!"

He said he was, but still hadn't yet, so Itachi reached a sinful hand around the boy to wrap around his erection. He stroked it a few times, bringing Sasuke to completion, before meeting his own. His muscles spasmed wildly, and the wwhite-hot liquid was ejaculated deep within his little brother's bowels. They both cried out when more of this white paradise came leaking out.

He collasped on top of Sasuke, before rolling off to one side, trying to catch his breath. That was undoubtedly the best sex he had ever had. And it was the only sex Sasuke had ever had... Still, it was perfect.

They were perfect together. Which is how they would stay, all throughout their prolonged lifespans. Such was the way of brotherly love.

THE END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, you asked for a devastated Sakura, how was that? I think I managed to put everything in this one... Why is everyone getting it on in this fic?! Oh well, you know you all love it! Lol. I forgot about halfway through the ItaSasu scene that I wasn't using Japanese for this fic... Oh well! I don't like erasing stuff once I write it, so... Let's just overlook that and pretend it happened in English. XD I hope this was an acceptable ending for this fic. I was so tried of Ino always seeming like the bad person in my fics, I decided to write her character a bit differently this time. And I hope the ItaSasu pleases you! It's not the hottest, but it will do... I'll be writing more fics, like always. So keep an eye out, and thank you all for reading! **

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
